


19 пятнышек и 10 часов любви

by FemYujiS



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemYujiS/pseuds/FemYujiS
Summary: - Санхёк-а, а ты слышал, что божья коровка может привести к обещанному судьбой человеку?
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Kudos: 1





	19 пятнышек и 10 часов любви

\- Я как про них подумаю, сразу лето представляется, трава зелёная, тепло…

\- А на самом деле зима, общежитие и самое настоящее нашествие – нашим старлайтам и не снилось.

Старший – за отсутствием менеджера – и младший – по времени в компании и возрасту в их маленькой семье – сидели у окна. На полу, склонившись до нелепости и совершенно не замечая привычного вида на ночной город. У них было неотложное дело – противостояние наступлению на квартиру, с которым могла справиться любая уборщица, выметающая весь сор на улицу в два счёта. Но лидер оказался против, макне поддержал со всей горячностью юношеской души. Остальные же слишком хотели под воду или спать после тренировки, чтобы спорить из-за предрассудков с человеком, у которого язык без костей.

\- Хён, а ничего не случится, если мы сами их всех спасём? Главное ведь, чтобы никто их ненароком не прихлопнул?

\- Ай, они ещё и кусаются, паршивки! Санхёк-а, осторожнее. Насколько я помню всякие легенды и приметы, обижать их – себе дороже. А Вонщик даже не заметит, если уляжется спать прямо на них.

\- И заставит потом убираться…

\- Не наговаривай на своего хёна, он не сможет смотреть на твои и хонбиновы глаза на мокром месте от такого кладбища «домашних животных» прямо на постели.

На самом деле они «спасли» не всех, уложив в небольшую коробку у окна. В самом начале, ещё до того, как они разглядели вражескую армию в гостиной, Хагён поймал одну, насчитал на ней девятнадцать пятнышек и отпустил в полёт по квартире. Он знал одну примету, самую простую, пусть раньше ему не приходилось заниматься глупостями и проверять её правдивость. Но чем не займёшься ночью, когда ванные заняты, одногруппники сплошь усталые, а настроение не выходит за рамки дурашливого. 

\- Санхёк-а, а ты слышал, что божья коровка может привести к обещанному судьбой человеку? 

\- Если её отпустить?

\- Ну не швырять же её через полкомнаты, будь ласковее! А ещё они – королевы любви.

\- Ага, потому что находят людям пару.

\- Потому что занимаются любовью по десять часов! Санхёк-а, ты чего краснеешь? Жаль, что нам никто такой роскоши, десяти часов даже на сон, не даст… О, Тэгун-а, ты спать идёшь? Молчание – знак согласия, но подожди секунду.

Младший вовремя склонился над коробкой, а старший вблизи почувствовал чужое тепло и запах геля для душа, отдающий летней скошенной травой. Лидеру в таком игривом настроении никто не мог запретить сыто улыбаться, даже если у них не было десяти свободных часов.

\- Нашел.

Из чужих волос Хагён выпутал божью коровку и насчитал девятнадцать пятнышек.


End file.
